Ice Tribe
The Ice Tribe is one of the tribes and the most progressive one in the Immortal Realm. It is the abode of those immortal beings who possess the power to wield and control ice. History No one ever knew who really founded Ice Tribe, but some think that Ice Tribe may be founded by one of the immortal beings of the Holy Shrine. Through years, Ice Tribe is in conflict with its rival clan, Fire Tribe and thus, both are not in good terms. The possible reason for this are their contradicting judgements among each other as well as their beliefs and behavior towards wielding power. In the year Ying Kong Shi was about to be given birth, both tribes battled in a devastating war that killed the lives of many innocent. In the end, the Fire Tribe was defeated with Ice Tribe claiming the victor. Monarch/Rulers The male monarchs/rulers of the Ice Tribe are given the recognition as the "Ice King", being "Ice Queen" with the female counterpart. One of the most famous and powerful Ice King is Lao Bing Wang, Lin Chao's father and Ka Suo's grandfather. His name means 'Old Ice King'. In the time of his domain, the Ice Tribe flourished and prospered and his rule was known as 'Ice Tribe's Golden Era'. As he got older, his son, Lin Chao preceded him on the throne. Lin Chao's female counterpart is Chen Tong, the Ice Queen yet is married to Lian Ji. In lines with the Ice Tribe's tradition, it is not by age or the order of birth among the princes of who will be the next king, nevertheless, it is the previous Ice King's will to choose his most suitable son. A king will also live with riches in life and will be worshipped as a god, on the other hand, will carry a big responsibility and must be tough enough for himself to ease the imperial law. He may not marry a mortal and must marry a royal blood too, with the future and the well being of the tribe in his hands. Elemental Skill/Weaponry Controlling and wielding ice's power is Ice Tribe's main elemental skill. They can create exquisite crafts from ice, make a snow and cause winter. However, they do not have the ability to teleport and being able to do so requires a lot of elemental magic, unlike those from the Fire Tribe. They must also not be much exposed with direct heat because it is one of their weaknesses and cannot harm any mortal since great punishment and suffering will be inflicted to the one who will do. One of the most common weapon of choice among the Ice Immortals is the sword. With them keeping the most powerful and dangerous one, the Deicide Sword. Immortals from the Ice Tribe are not much skilled in battle, unlike those of the Fire Tribe's, only warriors and soldiers are educated in real warfare and are trained to remain vigilant. They are also satisfactory in creating healing spells and enchantments and promoting literacy and does not take interest in creating potions and poisons. Customs/Beliefs Not much is known about the practiced customs of the Ice Immortals, but what is known is that they are extremely noble. Ice Tribe dislike raising war against other clans, but are ready if ever one will come. They are also known for being intelligent yet are not much skilled in warfare. Denizens * Kim Hee Sun as Lian Ji (莲姬),Ying Kong Shi's mother and Lan Shang's adoptive aunt. She was an adoptive child of the royal mermaid family and was in love with the Fire King, but was forced by the Mermaid Saint to marry the Ice King. Acting as a spy for the Fire Tribe, the Ice Tribe collapsed under her betrayal. Her name means "Lotus princess". * Shao Bing as Lin Chao (凛弨), the Ice King (冰王) * Gong Beibi as Chen Tong (晨浵) the Ice Queen (冰后) * Cheng Peipei as Feng Tian (封天), Lin Chao's mother and the Ice Tribe's most powerful illusionist and clairvoyant, referred to affectionately as "grandma" by just about everyone. * Luo Jin as Shang Lie (熵裂), Crown Prince * Zhang Ziwen as Zhu Gong (铸弓), Eldest Prince * Li Sheng as Qian Ying (千影), Princess Consort * He Xiang as Li Guang (靂光), Second Prince * Wang Yitong as Nan Xing (南星), Third princess * Ou Xianru as Xue Mi (雪宓), Fourth princess * Dan Sihan as Xuan Ta (泫榻) * Wang Yu as Ji Quan (笈筌) * Mou Xing as Hua Xiao (花效) * Lu Yong as Old Ice King (老冰王), Feng Tian's husband, Lin Chao's father, and Ka Suo's grandfather category:Tribes